


To Be Pounded: Clop Compendium

by Valtyra_Amberglow



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtyra_Amberglow/pseuds/Valtyra_Amberglow
Summary: These will be a collection of short chapters about the main six, side characters and others being pleasured, whether they want it or not.I will be taking suggestions for pairings/group chapters as well as the fetish you guys would like. (I could always expand my knowledge to less known ones...)The chapters are all seperate and should be counted as alternate universes for all of them, (unless specified.) this means that in one chapter the characters might be human and in another they characters could be pony, or in one they could be male and another they could be female, etc.This is basically fetish fuel, if you don't like the possibility of reading about (but not limited to): Rape, Daipers, Consentual sex in the missionary position, necrophilia, "Beastiality" and some more I couldn't possibly think of. THEN DON'T READ!!





	1. Twilight wants To Be Pounded. M/F

Princess Twilight Sparkle, former student of Princess Celestia and saviour of the world twice, was horny.

Her heat had started early, hitting her like a freight train in the middle of a meeting with the elk ambassador. Naturally, she was able to thrust though and make it to the end of the meeting without too much trouble.

How it had snuck up on her, she didn't know, but now it was here it was staying for one whole week and there was nothing she could do but writhe in list fuelled agony, wishing to be filled to the brim by her subjects.

Normally, Celestia would help her out with her heat cycle with a large helping of magic dick, but she had gone on vacation with Luna and wouldn't be back until the end of the week.

Laying on her bed, Twilight furiously massaged her slit, feeling only a brief relief from the fire that was already burning out of control. "Buck this heat!" She screamed out in frustration and threw a small vase at the wall with her magic. "Why did Celestia have to go on vacation with Luna?"

Seeing no way to beat it, Twilight got up and wobbled over to the door, her tail twitching. She opened it and peeked her face around the corner, her face flushed red with embarrassment. She looked at the large, muscle-bound guard stationed outside her room and drooled.

"Princess, are you alright?" The guard asked, staring forwards, his tight muscles rippling under his skin as he spoke.

"Huh..." Twilight replied, all her attention on the stallions body and how she wanted him in the room, alone. Shaking her head, she coughed, "Oh course, I'm perfectly fine... just one thing, can you come inside..."

"Oh course." The stallion made his way inside and looked about, seeing the broken vase and turned to Twilight. "What happened in her-" he stopped and stared, mouth agape.

Twilight stood there, face on the floor with her ass in the air, tail moved to the side. She looked back, eyes glazed over and whispered, "Fuck me, please."

The stallion quickly abandoned his armour. It had suddenly become too tight on account of his growing erection. He dropped his armour and felt his stallion hood drop.

Moving forwards, he could smell Twilight's musk, it was slowly making it hard for him to think about anything else than rutting the princess; not that he'd want to.

Mounting her, Twilight instinctually guided his warm, hard member to her entrance and let go, letting him take it from there.

He pushed the tip slide in slowly and Twilight quivered with pleasure. The stallion pushed in further and felt her moist walls try and suck him in.   
Giving her what she wanted, he thrust the rest of his meat spear inside her, making her moan out in lust.

She pushed back, trying to get even more of his length inside her and managed to get his full length to hilt.

The guard pulled back, removing his erection, but keeping the tip inside. Twilight felt empty and tried to push herself back to fill herself up again. "Put it in!" She demanded, growling at him.

"Yes Princess," the guard obeyed and thrust back in.

Twilight's world imploded to a single point and burst outwards in pure ecstasy. It was one thing for Celestia to fuck her, but this was on a whole different level; the warmth of his penis, his breath on the back of her neck and the effort he was putting in made it infinitely better.

The stallion pulled out and thrust in again, causing Twilight to see stars. Her tongue rolled out as she simply let herself be used; the pleasure too great to ignore.

He leaned forwards and took Twilights mane in his mouth and pulled back, grunting as he brought her head up.

She whinnied, not caring who heard her and lost herself to lust. She waited until he let go and spun around, still speared and laid back.

The guard was close to cumming and Twilight could feel his head flare up inside her and moaned as she felt white hot bursts of his seed put out the fire.

She came to her senses and removed herself from his slowly softening shaft. Feeling better that her heat was sorted for now, she teleported his cum from her body and threw it out the window.

Looking at the stallion, who was being released from his musk induced state, she rolled her eyes and levitated his armour back onto him. "You may go," she whispered into his ear, giving him a small peck on the cheek as a thank you.

He got up and shook his head, Twilight opened the door and he strolled right out. She closed it right after and jumped back on her bed, feeling frustrated; she didn't get to climax.

Slowly drawing circled on her clit, her breathing sped up as they got smaller and smaller. She moved her other hoof down and parted her lips massaging the slightly sore flesh.

She gasped and moaned out loud, curling her body forwards as her orgasm built in intensity. She slipped more of her hoof inside and moved it about, trying to build herself up.

It hit her and she tensed up. Her vision blurred and her horn shot off boiling sparks of magic. She slowly relaxed, sighing as she basked in the afterglow.

Slowly turning to the clock, she frowned. She was late for a meeting with the wolf ambassador. Sliding out of bed, she cleaned herself up and left her room.

Half way there, she felt the familiar heat bubble up inside her, "Not again..." she groaned as she opened the door to the meeting.

Seeing the guests, her mouth dropped and she felt her tail twitch. 'Maybe I can invite them back to my room after...' she though, images of herself being mounted running through her mind.


	2. Celestia wants To Pound. F/F (Princest) [Futa] [Human]

Princess Celestia sighed as she leaned back in her sun lounger, picking up her vodka and cuke on the table next to her. And taking a large sip. She placed it down and turned towards Luna, who was sitting in the chair next to hers. “How are you enjoying my sun today?” Celestia asked, grinning as she watched Luna fan herself off, sweat trailing down her neck and into her bosom.

Luna shook her head and wiped her brow. “I don’t see why you made it so warm…” She replied, pulling her bra further up her breasts, “Can’t you tone it down?”

Celestia laughed and took another sip of her drink. “No, it’s our vacation,” She stated, looking over her sisters sweat covered body with a smirk. Willing the sun slightly warmer, she licked her lips as Luna squirmed in her chair.

“Celle, stop it!” Luna whined as she got up, her breasts threatening to pop out. She walked over to her sister and stood in front of her, blocking the sun. “Turn the heat down!” She demanded.

“Urgh, fine,” she scoffed, turning the sun’s brightness down a little. She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink. Placing the empty glass on the table, she got up and removed her towel, revealing her toned body and red bathing suit that barely covered what mattered.

Luna blushed and looked away, “Don’t you have anything that covers more?”

“Why, can’t stand a little competition?” Celestia joked as she moved closer to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. She felt Luna tense up, “What’s wrong, dear sister?”

“What are you doing?” Luna questioned, feeling her sisters hands roam over her skin dangerously close to her assets.

“I’m having fun with what’s mine,” Celestia teased, brushing her hand over Luna’s nipple, causing it to go rock hard in seconds. “While you are here, you are mine,” She stated, not giving Luna time to respond before pulling her close and kissing her.

Luna’s face exploded with red and she tried pushing herself away, but failed; her sister simply being stronger. She had to be allowed to move away.

Celestia pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting the two as she sighed and opened her eyes, “See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

Luna didn’t know what to think, on one hand she just kissed her sister, but on the other she kind of liked it. She knew it was wrong and dirty, but they were on vacation in a secret location that even Twilight didn’t know; they were alone and Celestia knew it.

Seeing the conflict in her sister’s eyes, Celestia took hold of Luna’s hand and held them gently. “Luna, sister. We’re immortal… there’s no morals to hold us down, nobody will know,” She whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“I know, it’s just… we’re sisters…” Luna replied, her voice wavering. She looked Celestia in the eyes and saw nothing but love.

“Exactly, the only one that we can love unconditionally are each other… and maybe Twilight, when she’s ready.”

“I’m not sure…” Luna doubted that this was a good idea, but Celestia hadn’t steered her wrong, plus nobody would ever know… “Alright…” She whispered, moving a shaking hand around her sister’s thigh.

“I’m glad,” Celestia said, rubbing Luna’s arm, “Trust me, I’ll be gentle.” Celestia moved her hand up and around Luna’s head, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Celestia pushed her tongue through, asking for access.

Luna parted her mouth and felt Celestia’s tongue move in, feeling around and caressing her own tongue. Celestia’s other hand moved around Luna’s back and unclasped her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground.

Luna felt exposed, vulnerable and was battling with the thought of calling it off, but the feeling of Celestia’s tender touch on her breast shattered those thoughts outright.

Celestia pulled back again, wiping some spit from her chin, “You’ve grown up big…” She mumbled, making Luna blush. Seeing this, she grinned, “Don’t be so embarrassed, you should embrace it; people see us as gods, why shouldn’t we look like them as well?”

Luna didn’t respond, instead she was busy trying to undo Celestia’s bathing suit and having trouble doing it.

“Let me,” Celestia offered, reaching around and unclasping it. “There,” she said, placing her hands on Luna’s thighs, caressing the soft flesh with glee.

Luna reached around her sister and took hold of the straps. She let the bathing suit fall from Celestia and glanced away, unable to look at her sister’s perfectly toned body.

“Luna, look at me,” Celestia ordered, moving her sister chin forwards.

Luna slowly scanned Celestia’s body, lingering on her chest, stomach and groin; her blush increasing with each one. “Nobody will find out?” Luna asked, still slightly unsure.

“I promise upon my title, nobody will ever find out about this, unless you tell them,” Celestia assured her, getting slightly annoyed at her little sister for not making her mind up.

“Alright…” Luna nodded. Her hands slowly made their way up Celestia’s body. They started at her thighs, then trailed above her slit and made their way across her stomach, tracing the muscles under her skin. Luna was feeling a bit better about this whole thing as her hands made it to, what Luna thought, were Celestia’s greatest assets.

She was always envious of her sisters breasts, they were there, in her face all of her life. But as she held them, ran her fingers over the nipples, she smiled and squeezed.

Celestia grinned and undid Luna’s bikini bottom, gripping her ass as soon as it fell. She squeezed and teleported to their bedroom. Picking Luna up, she felt her legs wrap around her midsection and kissed her again, moving her over to the bed and dropping her on it. 

Luna covered her face, feeling her cheeks heat up. “What are we going to do?” She asked, closing her legs to hide herself.

“I’m going to pleasure my sister, that’s what,” Celestia stated as got onto the bed and parted her sisters legs. She bent down and kissed her inner thigh, moving up towards her goal.

Luna squirmed, not used to anybody doing this. Unknown to Celestia, she was still a virgin. “Celle…” she whispered, playing with her nipples as Celestia made her way up her thigh.

Eventually, Celestia made it to her prize and parted Luna’s lips, her hot breath washing over her slit, making Luna quiver and moan with delight; her breath getting caught in her throat.

Luna gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt funny, not in a bad way mind you, but in a way she had never felt before.

Celestia licked and kissed Luna's outer lips, lapping at her juices. Surprisingly, she tastes sweet and that only made her more willing to please.

Using one hand, Celestia pinched Luna's engorged clit between her thumb and index finger, rolling it gently.

"By the gods!" Luna screamed in absolute glee. She didn't expect it and bucked her hips into Celestia's face.

Celestia was enjoying this, it wasn't often that she got to pleasure someone else; usually other people wanted to please her and it got boring after a few hundred years.

Celestia began to eat Luna out, sucking on her clit and pushing her tongue as far as it would go, deep into her.

Luna couldn't hell but moan and reach down, driving Celestia's face further into her moist crotch.

Seeing Luna was close, Celestia pulled back, giving Luna's bud a small kiss. She climbed off the bed and stood there. "Now for the main show," Celestia said, casting magic onto her groin.

She felt a pressure in her vagina, slowly descend until finally, a quite large pair of balls popped out. Her clit grew outwards, taking on a penis shape, the head slightly flaring out.

She looked it over and grinned. Turning around, she saw Luna's face turn from annoyance to shock.

"What the fuck!" She shouted, pointing at Celestia's new addition.

"Do you like it?" Celestia asked, gripping it in one hand, "I learned the spell from Cadence, she's into some kinky stuff..."

"I..." Luna started before trailing off as she stared at her sisters dick. The more she looked at it the hornier she became. "Sister, fuck me."

"With pleasure," Celestia said, smiling lovingly at Luna. She pulled Luna over to the edge of the bed and places the tip just inside her. Celestia breathed in, not expecting the heat from inside Luna.

Once she had been accustomed to it, she slowly pushed in, her legs quivering from the feeling of her flesh sliding against flesh. It proved too much and fell on top of her sister.

Luna's breath was hot and heavy as her sister thrust in and out, grunting as Luna wrapped her arms around her. She leaned up and kissed her sister, moaning into her mouth as she felt her sisters dick thrust into her.

Their tongues wrestled for control, the two muscles gained dominance over each other in a battle of sloppiness as Celestia's thrusts gradually sped up.

Luna threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy, she gripped Celestia's back and dug her nails in, leaving scratch marks down her back.

Celestia grunted as she felt her swinging balls begin to rise, telling her she's close to cumming. She leaned down and picked Luna up.

Luna let gravity spear her further onto Celestia's cock, sighing as she felt full. Wrapping her legs around her sisters midsection and moving her hands up to her neck, she started moving herself up and down, letting Celestia rest.

Giving one final thrust, Celestia held her sister down and released her seed inside her. Feeling her legs were about to buckle, she spun around and landed on her back, Luna still speared on her.

Luna, still ready to carry on, pleasured herself on Celestia's still hard cock and soon felt her own orgasm hit her.

Falling next to her sister, she snuggled up and wrapped an arm around her.

Celestia turned and pulled Luna close, kissing her on the forehead.


	3. The Mayor will want To Be Pounded! F/IT [Birth]

"Urgh, what's with this stuff," Mayor Mare said, shaking her hoof in front of her. She had come down into the sewers of Ponyville to check up on one of the local cleaners. She had been given reports of strange noises emanating from here at night.

Normally she would let the police handle it, but she felt this was easy enough to do on her own and didn't want to waste their time if it turned out to be a hoax.

Scrunching her face up, she shivered as she stepped forwards and felt the wet, gooey substance meld around her hoof. Placing more weight on it, she sank deeper; up to her knees.

Pulling her hoof out with quite a bit of effort, she trotted around to a section that didn't have such a large amount of goo and pressed on.

As she passed, the goo seemed to bubble before her very eyes and she picked up her pace and turned down one of the tunnels that connected to the entrance.

Pushing her glasses up, she came across a hard hat. It was covered in goo and had slightly melted. Picking the hat up, she felt her hoof tingle and dropped it, backing away slowly.

"Power Hose!" Mayor called out down the tunnel. She received to reply and turned to go back down. 

A squelching sound made her pause, her ears swivelling around to find the source of the noise. Her ears stopped facing behind her and she turned around, squinting due to the low light.

"Power, is that you?" She asked, moving forwards slightly, not caring she had begun to step into goo.

She only noticed the goo around her knees was when she felt it hard to move her limbs. It started off slow at first, but gradually it became impossible to move her legs. It was as if the goo had turned to stone.

Mayor started to panic and try to pull away, 'urgh, let me go!" She screamed, fear taking hold. She waved her head around frantically looking for anything to help her out.

When she couldn't find anything, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, "Help, any pony!"

Hearing the squelching again, she froze. Her blood turned to ice as she saw the outline of a pony approach slowly.

She tried backing away and started shaking as she felt the goo tighten around her legs. "I shouldn't have come down here..." Mayor whimpered, tears dropping from her eyes and fading away as they touched the goo.

She could feel her legs tingling, it was the same cool feeling as if she had just had some chewing gum; cool and fresh. It made her feel full of energy.

Looking over at the silhouette, she called out, "what are you standing there for? Come and get me..."

The pony continued to stand, mocking her with its unused ability to move about.

Mayor Mare frowned, her fear gone. It was replaced with something much deadlier, acceptance. She had accepted her fate for some reason and was more than happy to just lay down and be covered by the warm, sensual, loving goo.

Feeling the goo loosen up around her she stepped out and knelt down in front of the pony. She felt lethargic and sluggish, as if she were running on autopilot.

The pony slid forwards into the path of light and could be seen. Its body was made of the same goo as before, the only difference was that this looked more animated, fluid even.

Mayor Mare felt uncomfortable and squirmed about. Her skin felt weird, wrong even.

The goo pony slid closer and lifted a hoof to Mayors cheek. The mayor stopped moving and stared into its eyes, feeling at peace.

The pony moved forwards, leaned down and kissed the mayor on the lips. It then gathered some of itself in its mouth and pushed it into hers.

Mayor swallowed it without a second though, determined to make it happy. The goo rewarded her with more of itself, forcing it down her throat.

This went on for hours, the mayor’s belly extending with each mouthful. She didn't know where her goo pony was getting her nectar, but she loved it.

The mayor loved it so much she started pleasuring herself while the pony fed her. She reached down and massaged her swollen button, gasping and taking in more of the delicious goo than usual.

The goo pony saw this and tilted its head. Pulling back it slid around the mayor and leaned down to take a look at her cunt.

The mayor spread her legs to give it a better look, secretly hoping it would feed this hole as well.

The goo poked at it, causing the mare to moan and buck her groin upwards. Seeing this reaction the goo placed her lips to the mayors slit and started to pump her full again.

The mayor's eyes rolled back in her head and she started to shake with pleasure. Too soon, the goo moved away and placed her lips on the mayor’s anus, filling that hole as well.

The mayor laid there, unable to move that lovely tingling washing through her remoulding her, lulling her to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of her stomach gurgling. Rising off the ground, she couldn't see her goo pony anywhere about but she could hear another mare succumbing to its pleasure and couldn't be happier.

Moving over to a drier area, she held he engorged belly as she moved, trying desperately to hold the contents of her ass in. The goo wouldn't be happy if she spilled it before it's time.

Sitting down, she burped and leaned down. Feeling something slide down her throat, she opened her mouth as far as it would go and vomited. Out slid a minute pony made of goo.

It looked up at the mayor and dragged itself over to her hoof and hugged it.

She felt more come up and vomited up several dozen more, each time her pride as a mother increased.

Once she felt all of the goo was out of her stomach, she got up, being careful with her babies climbing on her and spread her legs.

She began to force goo out of her ass. At least half a dozen were pushed out with no signs of stopping. "Come on!" She grunted, dropping a dozen more before she felt there was no more left inside her belly.

She reached down and spread her lips of her mare hood. Sighing from the touch, they were more sensitive than usual thanks to the goo.

She felt more babies crawl out of her cunt and drop on the floor with a wet splat. Looking down, she said they were fine and sighed; she didn't want her babies hurt, what kind of mother would she be then?

Only a handful of goo crawled out this time and it left her feeling empty. But as she looked around, she felt the pride of giving birth to so many babies that will show many, many mares what that goo showed her.

She yawned and stood up. The mayor walked over to the goo pile and waded in. She laid down inside it and slowly went to sleep. Not caring she was being warped into another goo pony.


	4. Fluttershy Pounds Dash. M/F - [Forced Masterbation] [Rape] [Pregnancy] [Mind Control] - 1/?

Fluttershy walked around her cottage, she was looking for a certain kind of herb that only grew around the edge of the Everfree forest and coincidentally near her cottage.

“Where are you little herb?” she sung. Her steps barely disturbing the quite large amount of animals that live around her cottage. She spotted a small stalk of the herb and walked over and bent down. She gently picked it and placed it inside her sweater pocket, making sure it wouldn’t fall out.

She needed his herb because of her condition. She hadn’t told anyone other than her best friend Rainbow dash. They had gone to flight camp together and she had spotted it when Fluttershy was undressing for bed.

Obviously she was curious, but Fluttershy was too timid to let her check it out. Being the friend she was, Dash dropped it, but still had her mind on finding out what it could do.

Fluttershy hurried back to her abode and ran inside then shut the door behind her. She latched the multiple locks and moved backwards, staring at the door as if someone could break in at any moment. Feeling relieved that no one had seen her run inside, she felt a familiar pressure in her jeans and walked into her kitchen trying to ignore it.

Clicking on the kettle, she pulled a cup out and placed it to the side. She walked over to a cupboard and retrieved a pestle and mortar then ground up the herb she had collected. The pressure returned, this time in force, causing her to speed up her grinding.

She grunted with pain as her jeans felt even tighter, blocking off the blood supply to her growing pain. Giving up the battle, she dropped the mortar, smashing it on the floor and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

She reached down and took off her sweater, releasing her breasts from their cotton prison. She looked down and could see her large bulge in the jeans. She unbuttoned her trousers and her painful, swollen erection bounced out, almost bringing a tear to her eyes as the pain ebbed away into blissful horniness.

She removed her jeans and threw them onto her couch. Getting up, she couldn’t help but run her hands over her penis, making circles over her flared head. Her legs threatened to buckle and she took her hands away.

Walking over to the table, she saw the mess she had made and crouched down, her large balls swinging back and forth as she moved about, brushing all of the broken ceramic pieces into a pile.

Walking through her house, she felt slightly liberated. Of course, she set out to prevent the erection from happening altogether, but now that she could see it wobble from side to side as she walked, she didn’t really mind it; she might even risk going to see her friends with it.

In fact, the thought of meeting her friends for coffee, or seeing Applejack working hard, hitting all of those apples off the tree and working up a sweat. She stopped and imagined Applejack, hot and sweaty, ready to let her enter her. Biting a lip, she didn’t notice her hand move across on its own and grasp her shaft.

“Applejack…” She mumbled as her hand moved back and forth along her shaft. “Kiss me,” She said out loud, her other hand moving up to squeeze her breast, taking her nipple in between her fingers and rolling it about.

She was nearing her limit and her fantasy was coming to a close. She thrust inside Applejack one last time, pushing her cock as deep as it would go and spilled her seed. She didn’t pull out until she was sure that Applejack was one hundred percent pregnant.

Fluttershy’s muscles tightened and her balls rose. She grunted and came over the floor in front of her, cum spilling out the end of her cock and pooling on the floor. She stroked her still erect penis and came again and again, the pool on the floor growing with each subsequent orgasm. Soon enough, the cum pool reached her feet and flowed around her.

Not caring in the least, Fluttershy sighed and fell backwards onto her ass. Her balls lowering themselves into her seed. She felt the need to just close her eyes and sleep, but the heat in her dick was still there, nagging her to go out and fuck someone, to fill them with her seed and procreate.

Fluttershy, being the shy person she was, had an easy time ignoring her instincts, but had a hard time resisting herself and soon enough found herself stroking her erection. “Why won’t it go away,” she whimpered, unable to stop herself.

Feeling tears drip down the sides of her face, she closed her eyes and leaned back. Her hands working on their own to release her seed over and over again.

Her urethra hurt and her balls ached, but still she came. The urge to go out and fuck stronger than ever. Fluttershy couldn’t take it and forced herself up, gaining control of her hands again. Taking careful steps across her cum flooded floor, she made it to the door.

Her legs, ass and balls were dribbling cum down them and now a constant stream of pre-cum was leaking from the tip of her twitching penis. Yet she didn’t care, the only thing on her mind was to find someone to stick her dick in.

Opening her door, she walked outside. The cool breeze feeling refreshing compared to the hot, musk filled cottage. She staggered down the path, her instincts guiding her towards women.

She caught a glimpse of someone running out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look who it was. “Perfect…” Fluttershy grinned, a lustful glint in her eyes. She saw Rainbow running along the path towards her.

Rainbow looked up from the path upon seeing a shadow in her running line and gasped. Fluttershy staggered towards her and gripped Dash’s arms with a surprisingly strong grip.

Rainbow tried backing away, “What the fuck Fluttershy!?” Rainbow looked down and saw the pre-cum flow from Fluttershy’s dick and frantically tried to break her grip to get away.

“I want you,” Fluttershy grunted as she pulled Rainbow to the floor, falling on top of her.

Rainbow grimaced as she felt her clothes become damp with Fluttershy’s pre-cum, soaking through to her panties. Her fear increased as Fluttershy leaned forwards and stared into her eyes; they weren’t the same eyes as she had grown up seeing, they were animalistic, feral even and it broke her heart to see her best friend like this.

Fluttershy, seeing her chance, let go of one of Dash’s arm and gripped her tank top, ripping it off, revealing Dash’s toned abs and perky breasts.

Rainbow hit Fluttershy in the side of the head, dazing her. She pulled herself out from under her and started running towards Ponyville.

Fluttershy got up from the pre-cum stained ground and took off after her. She could see Rainbow slow down, until she collapsed, with a hand down her pants. Fluttershy walked to her side and stared down with a smirk, “you’ll enjoy this…”

Rainbow Dash couldn’t stop herself from furiously fingering herself. She didn’t know what happened, one second she was running, then a heat burst forth from her nether and overcome her, forcing her to plunge her hand into her cunt. Tears were sliding down her face as Fluttershy moved herself over her and crouched down.

Rainbow could feel the weight of Fluttershy’s balls as they rested on her stomach, but was powerless to stop it.

Fluttershy leaned down and took Dash’s head in her hands and gently leaned her up. Making sure she wouldn’t fall back down, Fluttershy moved forwards and forced her cock into Dash’s mouth, filling it with Pre.

At first Dash coughed and spilled it over herself, but eventually she began to like the taste, enjoy it even. Then after a few minutes, she started to suckle on Fluttershy’s dick, trying to get her fill which would never come.

Fluttershy cooed and ran her hands through Dash’s short styled hair, whispering loving words into her ear. “That’s a good girl, just keep sucking…” She said, leaning down and kissing her on the head.

Dash did as ordered and kept sucking, even when she felt full she kept sucking. Slowly, she felt her breasts grow. First it was a small amount, but they quickly ballooned up to a D cup, then an E cup and beyond.

As this was going on, Fluttershy was constantly on watch for anybody that would interrupt her and Dash. Seeing some movement off in the distance, she pulled out of Dash’s mouth, receiving a whine of unhappiness and picked her up.

She rushed back to her cottage and closed the door, she placed Dash on the couch and bolted the door. Looking out of the eye hole to make sure nobody saw her. “Shame…” She mumbled; she would have liked another mother in the house, besides Rainbow.

Turning around, she saw Rainbow lapping up her cum from the floor, her breasts dragging on the floor as she moved around. Smiling lovingly, she walked over and led Rainbow back to the couch and sat down, smearing her seed over the fabric.

Rainbow got up on the couch, next to Fluttershy and crawled onto her lap, placing Fluttershy’s cock back into her mouth and suckling on it, while playing with her lengthening clit.

Fluttershy reached down and pulled Rainbow’s trousers off, throwing them across the room. “You won’t need these ever again,” she cooed, watching her baby suckle.

Dash pulled back and leaned up kissing Fluttershy before saying, “Thank you…”

Fluttershy licked some cum from Dash’s face and kissed her cheek, “I knew you would take easily…” she replied, laughing. Dash went back to suckling and ‘shy watched as her hips expanded into large childbearing hips. Her pride as a mother was growing as she watched her baby become exactly what she needed to become for what was going to happen next.

Rainbow lost her toned stomach and gained a lining of fat covering it, making her look slightly pudgy. She didn’t mind, ‘Anything for mother,’ she thought as she took the entire length of Fluttershy’s shaft into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and looking her in the eyes.

The combination of Rainbow’s pleasuring and that look pushed her over the edge and Fluttershy came, forcing her seed down her baby’s neck and into her belly. Moaning, she forced Dash’s head further on and came again spilling more seed into her.

Rainbow coughed and some of it came out of her nose, dribbling down her chin. Fluttershy leaned down and licked it off, showing more affection to her own.

‘Shy looked Dash over and grinned, “You’re nearly ready.”

“Yay!” Dash clapped. Her changes had neared their completion. Her breasts has enlarged, her hips widened and now, the only thing left was for her clit to become a feeder for their children.

Fluttershy watched with glee as Rainbow furiously rubbed her clit, feeling as if it was on fire. In reality, it was lengthening and hollowing out, a pair of balls dropping out from in front of her cunt. Sighing, Dash stopped and leaned back, her face becoming wet with pre; she simply didn’t care.

Fluttershy pulled Dash up and moved her over her cock, “You’re going to become a mother tonight, baby,” she cooed, brushing Dash’s hair out of her sticky face. Moving her downwards, she felt herself slide into Dash, the soft flesh parting for the head of her cock.

Rainbow moaned and forced herself down, breaking her hymen and plunging Fluttershy’s dick deep inside herself. She felt pleasure unlike anything else, it felt as if she was made for this; to be fucked and used, and it made her happy, she didn’t want to do anything but please her new mother, Fluttershy.

After a while of thrusting, Fluttershy shot load after load into Dash, filling her to the brim. Dash started to remove herself, but Fluttershy stopped her. “You can go in a bit, come and lay on me…”

Dash leaned forwards and laid on her mother’s chest, taking a nipple and suckling on it, enjoying the feeling of something in her mouth. She slowly drifted off to sleep, erection still inside her, blocking Fluttershy’s cum from spilling out.

‘Shy leaned her head back, enjoying the afterglow properly. The urge to procreate slowly fading, turning her back into the timid Fluttershy. “Oh my…” She muttered, feeling her cock shrink and disappear inside her as well as her balls. The semen being blocked came gushing out all over the couch and the pair's legs.

Fluttershy didn’t mind, she had dash and Dash would soon have, hopefully, multiple babies of her own. Even though she wasn’t herself, Fluttershy wished she still was.

The only thought to cross her mind was, ‘I wonder which of my friends I can change as well…’


End file.
